Vince Noir
Name: Vince Noir Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: Vinces main interest is music and is the singer for a band called the ladder-coins School: Mighty fossil High Appearance: Vince takes great pride in his appearance and as a result he is a very well groomed young man.He is generally good looking in an unusual way. He has boney cheeks and a well defined jaw. He wears his hair in a feather cut with the back worn longish and the fringe short. His hair colour changes all the time due to his love of hair dye. Right now it is a deep black colour with blue highlights. He is slim but quite toned even though he doesnt play much sport. He usualy wears some eye make up, usually eyeliner to define his bright blue eyes. Biography: Vince was born in new york city. His father was a zoo keeper and his mother was a jazz guitarist. They brought in good money, almost spoiling vince every week with a new video game or toy. On his sixth birthday his parents finally decided to get him his first instrument. Vince was over joyed when he unrapped the large present to reviel a guitar. After this he got into music and played almost every day with his mother by his side teaching him. When vince started high school he had few friends. This was mainly due to his weird personality or as he likes to call it his "fresh madness". He soon learned how to get friends though, His music pulled people to him with his original lyrics and brilliant riffs. All in all vinces childhood was great, perfect mother and father, a love of music and a few friends to go with it but vince had something wrong with him. When he was young he was out with his father and there pet dog 'bolo' in the park. Vince climbed a rock that lay in the centre of the park. His father warned him not to go up there but being young he wasnt going to listen and he slipped and fell, cracking his head open. He was immediately rushed to hospital and patched up but he was never going to be the same again. Although still a young cheerful boy he would never be able to fully grasp the concept of anything new, Simple things like a new sport or a new subject in math class or in this case the SOTF ACT. this made his life somewhat difficult at times and got him into bad situations. Other: Vince's band are well known in his school and the songs are too. Mainly because he would never stop singing them no matter where he went. some of these songs he had written include Ice Flow, Lovely lady with the eye and monkey stole my face. Number: Number 28 The above biography is as written by Bloody_Fists. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Steak Knife Conclusions: Hopefully, he learns to grasp the concept of the SOTF ACT quickly, or he's doomed for sure. Really, the concept's so simple that even he should be able to get it. Heh, but I'm only kidding, of course... Game Evaluations Handled by: Bloody Fists Kills: None Killed by: Xian Chun Collected Weapons: Steak Knife (designated weapon) Allies: Xian Chun, Angharad Davies. Andrew Mutaeneau Enemies: Peri Barclay, Xian Chun, Angharad Davies Mid-Game Evaluation: He started the game out okay, running into Dorien Graywood and Cydni Pullman. They both explained to him what the game was about and why they were there, but he still beleived that it was his band playing a trick on him. After Dorien ran away he and Cydni were going to team up and get moving, but she turned out to be just a flimsy tart in a trance so he went alone. He soon found himself at the bathroom facilities, where he met with Xian, Angharad and Andrew. Together they formed what seemed to be a solid team, But Vince had no clue of Angharad's and Xian's reputations and the vendetta they seemed to have. They soon made it to the Dark Caves. Thats when the announcement was broadcast and Angharad was now known as a killer to Andrew and Vince, But Vince, being as naive as he is, gave her another chance after trusting in her story about how she killed in self defence. Very quickly after the announcement, Peri Barclay showed up and was as cold as ever. He fired on the group and instantly killed Andrew, injuring Vince and Xian. Angharad left them to die and made an alliance with Peri. Vince now knew that the game was real and let Xian convince him that they could win together, and she dubbed thm the yellow bandana gang. This is about the time when he started to get a crush on Xian and would do anything for her. The two managed to hobble back to the bathroom facilities, where they found Angharad again, But this time she had been shot up to high heaven. Vince did what Xian wished and waited outside while her and Angharad 'talked'. After a long think about his own life and Angharad's safety he decided to storm into the building and he saved Angharad for about five minutes. Xian, being the psycho she is got angry and decided she didnt need Vince. She stabbed him to death with the corkscrew. Post-Game Evaluation: Vince would have done a lot better if he would have just accepted the game from the start. His choice of lcations werent the best choice either. If he hadnt gone to the bathroom facility I could have seen him go a lot futher. Memorable Quote(s): "Monkey stole my face, took me down to another place, now im the leader of their race, im the monkey king" - One of his bands songs. Other/Trivia *Vince was based on a character on the British comedy series, "The Mighty Boosh". Threads Below is a list of threads containing Vince, in chronological order. *Start Place For Boy 26 *The Morning After The Night Before *Like Lambs To The Slaughter *The End Of An Act Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vince Noir. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students